


With You

by AmoralityAndPineScents



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Not aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoralityAndPineScents/pseuds/AmoralityAndPineScents
Summary: Gwen and Nikki hang out and try to deal with their unusual “friendship.”





	With You

Nikki sat at a table during arts and crafts.

“Huh, that’s odd.”

“What is?” Neil asked while making a paper mache hat.

“I swore I saw someone behind that tree over there,” she pointed at a pine tree in the distance.

“Well there’s no one there now,” he shrugged.

“I should’ve sworn...hmm, I’ll be back.”

“Alright... I kinda doubt that.”

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Nikki thought she had seen an adult behind the tree but when she got there there were only footprints.

“Detective Nikki!” She called out within her hearing range while she pulled out a magnifying glass and started following the trail.

It leads to a bunch of cookie crumbs in front of the counselors’ cabin. 

“Hmm, rather suspicious.”

“What is?” Gwen opened the front door holding a box of thin mints and munching on a handful.

“Oh… hey where’d you get those cookies?”

“Um,” she hides the box behind her back, “none of your business.”

“Don’t tell me you were the person hiding behind that tree earlier.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Can I have some?”

Gwen pauses, looking at the cookies then towards the girl with green hair.

“Fine but don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” she grinned while walking into the cabin.

The small camper looked around the room to see that it was only illuminated by the natural light coming from the windows and a lamp.

“Why don’t you put the normal lights on?”

“Huh?... oh, we’re saving up electricity cause the damn pay won’t cut it.”

“That makes sense,” Nikki replied sitting on the couch.

The maroon haired woman sat beside her, “thin mints or samoas?.”

“Both would be fine.”  
Nikki reached out to get some catching a glimpse of Gwen, she was now self-conscious, they haven’t really sat that close together before.

“Hey squirt, something the matter?”

Nikki swallowed the lump in her throat, “do you have any milk?”

“We sorta ran out.”

“Oh.”

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Gwen had stolen some cookies from the flower scouts camp earlier that day and had to now share them with Nikki. It was afternoon and the small girl was acting odd, as if she was hiding something.

“You’re normally so talkative,” the adult concerned with a caring tone, probably too much of one that it made Nikki speechless at first.

“Not today I guess,” she uncharacteristically whispered out palms clenched and placed on her lap.

“Come on Nikki lighten up, these cookies aren’t that bad,” she joked, trying to lift the mood.

Nikki had been one of the more lively of the campers and the fact that she had acted so reserved now made Gwen feel a little disappointed.

“Well I know, how about we go into town and buy the milk you want for the cookies?”

“Really? You’d do that?!”

“Yeah, why the hell not?” The counselor got up.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Nikki had a hard time concentrating on the older one talking. While looking at the ground, her heart beat fast in her chest as Gwen held her hand on the walk inside of the old looking wooden gas station.

They made it over to the freezer section in the back.

“Hmm, 2% or whole milk?” Gwen picked up the two half gallons debating on which one to get, “who am I kidding? Definitely 2%.”

She looked down at the camper.  
“How you doing kiddo?”

“Never better,” Nikki replied practically red in the face.

“Wait,” she placed down the items in her hands, “are you feeling well? Let me check your temperature for a second.”

Gwen reached down to feel the girl’s forehead.

‘It doesn’t feel like a fever, it just feels like…’

Gwen moved her hands down to cup her cheeks.

‘It feels like she’s blushing, why is she blushing? Unless… does she like me? Aww that’s cute, a girl with a little camp crush... Wait, maybe I’ve laid my hands on her face for too long.’

“Looks like you’re fine, it was just the lighting,” Gwen grinned sheepishly looking away.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Nikki waited in the checkout line until it was their turn, the beeping of the scanner sounding more like white noise than an electronic device.

The young girl’s thoughts went to when her feelings had all started. 

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

It was getting rather boring that day and Nikki in particular was rather curious on what the other peoples, who she went to camp with, home lives were like.

When the green haired camper checked the female counselor’s stuff she discovered some old photos of her that were breathtaking.

There was one of Gwen wearing her prom dress, she had flowers adorning her hair which she also had down in curls. Another had her wearing a cute outfit at a mall with a few possibly friends of her’s that Nikki didn’t recognize and one photo showed Gwen in a bikini on a beach day and so on.

It was afterwards that she decided to hold onto this crush.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Back to real time, it looked pretty cloudy as the two walked out hearing the bell on the building’s door chime signaling that they had left.

‘Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,’ the woman reckoned in her head.

Gwen routinely climbed into the car after placing the milk gallon in the back. She waited for Nikki to climb in and to buckle before starting and driving the car.

She couldn’t figure out exactly what to do to help the girl out to not feel so awkward. 

Gwen remembered a time as to when she had liked a teacher and figured it was something similar to that… 

The thing was though, she strangely felt like maybe… Just maybe faking that she liked Nikki back would be better than having the other feel like they had unreciprocated feelings.

In fact she had this strange desire to actually like Nikki back.

‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’

The counselor straightened the rear view mirror out of habit.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” A small voice rung out and snapped Gwen back into reality, she looked around.

“...Oh, shit we’re lost.”

“Wait what?!”

She squinted, “ooh, wait we just made a wrong turn, it won’t take too long to correct it.”

Gwen turned the car around when she was at a point of where she could and they continued driving normally.

“Umm, Gwen?.”

“Yes?” She half-wittedly listened at first.

“Why is it that you seem really distracted?”

The counselor thought for a moment, “I’m not sure, maybe this trip has been wearing me out.”

‘Or maybe I just feel like shit constantly regardless.’

“Is… Is it my fault?”

“Of course it isn’t, it’s just… Sometimes people have things they have to deal with and sometimes they can’t be fixed or… helped.”

Nikki raises an eyebrow, “what do you mean?”

“I-” Gwen tried to tactically go about this, she couldn’t directly say that she wanted to have pedophilic feelings towards the girl, with the exception of whether it’s even an attraction she had other than men or that it was a huge thing that was unacceptable to society…

“I have things going on with my life, that’s all.”

“Oh reeeaallly, I’m not buying it... If you can’t tell this is my I’m not impressed face.”

“Whether you accept it or not isn’t the point, it’s just the truth.”

“Come on tell me.”

“No, I’m not telling you, it’d hurt you or me or give terrible consequences for everyone up at camp,” she ended the sentence breathing hard, it subsided to a normal pace as she saw the green haired girl’s face.

Tears swelled up in the corners of Nikki’s eyes, her face turning somewhat pink, and her frown looking as bleak as a person’s frown if they were attending a funeral.

“That sounds terrible, could I,” Nikki snuffled, “could I hug you?”

Of all things the counselor did not expect this reaction and she wouldn’t admit it but she kinda appreciated it.

Just then, by some timing, the car pulled up to the road leading to the campsite.

“Yeah, you can Nikki.”

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

The wind howled as everyone slept in their tents. There was also a continuous background noise of owls hooting and crickets chirping in the distance.

There was no chance that Gwen was going to sleep. 

She walked up to the switch that turned on the light outside and reached to flip it but nothing happened.

“What the fuck,” she mumbled taken aback, barley noticing David loudly rolling over in his bed behind her. 

‘ The power’s out, I guess I’ll have to check the fuse box… If it still exists.’

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Nikki had gone to bed, like she always did, opening her metaphorical arms to optimistic thoughts, this time particularly about how Gwen just had a bad day and was actually going to turn out just fine.

‘There’s nothing to worry about… right? Unless she really needs me to be there, I am her friend and all, well maybe checking on her wouldn’t hurt anything.’

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

The female counselor looked perplexed, holding a flashlight in her mouth while staring at the fuse box.

‘How the hell did these large bite marks get on this thing?... You know what, I don’t want to know.’

She used a screwdriver to undo the screws but it was pretty stuck shut.

“Need this?” 

She placed the flashlight in her pocket, “ah, thank you,” Gwen started opening it but had to give another take of where the wrench came from.

“Nikki? Why are you here?”

“I was worried about you…”

“You didn’t have to go all the way out here to check on me though.”

“Aren’t you troubled? and besides I care about you,” she grinned the usual Nikki smile and something in Gwen’s heart felt like it almost stalled to a halt.

The butterflies that the counselor thought dissipated a long time ago had come back in a new form and she realized this feeling all too well.

‘I actually like her… shit.’

“I guess you can stay to help fix the lights,” the maroon haired counselor had a hard time saying the full sentence as she looked away feeling her face grow warm.

“What do you want me to do exactly?” 

‘I’ll just act casual, it’s the right thing to do, maybe?’

“Um, well we’re opening this thing for a start,” she says, pointing to the fuse box.

“Alright,” the pig-tailed girl held the wrench and easily opened it with a tug.

“How did you do that?”

“Just practice for fending off bears in the wilderness.”

“Right… ‘How is that even connected?’

The ridiculousness almost distracted Gwen over her troubles but it bit her back as soon as it went quiet.

“I think I’m going back to bed, I can deal with the outlet tomorrow when there’s sunshine.”

“But it’s open now.”

The guilt sunk in as she walked a few steps away. 

“Fine.”

Gwen’s brain screamed at her to stop everything before her feelings had the possibility to get worse with the more time she stayed, but she went back to fixing the power outage regardless. When the light audibly clicked on she felt a hand in hers. 

“Could you walk me back?”

“S-sure I guess,” she pulled her hand away before noticing it was probably a dick move.

“Ur,” she went back to holding the girl’s hand while feeling like a jerk and screaming inside at the same time.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

The next day everyone was doing an activity and Gwen looked like she just got ran over by a moose.

Nikki was having her suspicions on why Gwen was acting different but she had to figure it out.

“Heeey, Neeeil.”

“Ugh, what is it now? I’m trying to fix this- you know what you wouldn’t care what it is.”

“Why do you suppose Gwen is acting strange?”

“I don’t know, also…” he paused to think, “where’d you go the other day?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Fine whatever,” Neil went back to what he was previously doing.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

The green haired girl finally decided on a direct approach.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” she walked up to the counselor with a serious look on her face.

“If I hint at it would you leave me at peace? I’m not in the mood right now.”

She immediately replied, “yes.”

“Fine… I like someone okay?”

Nikki stood to think.

‘But yesterday she said that it’d ruin things for everyone at camp in the car… And then she hid her face and her palms were sweaty after we went to the fuse box, kinda like how I am when I’m with her… Wait does she like me?”

“Do you like me?” Nikki uttered out loud.

Gwen looked like she was in shock then she left towards the bathroom without replying.

‘I’d take that as a yes… probably.’

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

When Nikki walked in she saw the maroon haired adult splashing water on her face and muttering to herself.

“It’s not that bad,” the camper called out into the room.

Gwen stopped and looked down solemnly.

“Easy for you to say, it’s more acceptable for you to like me.”

“You know that I like you? How?!”

“By the way you were acting at the store,” she bitterly laughed.

“Oh… I was that obvious wasn’t I?” 

“Yeah…” Gwen slouched with her back against the wall as she sat on the floor.

“I just really can’t cope with this…”  
Tears fell down the woman’s cheeks as the girl started panicking.

“Wait don’t cry, look it’s not scary, see?” She did the first thing she could think of and kissed Gwen on the lips, when she did the counselor froze. 

Slowly Nikki felt Gwen relax into the kiss, they broke apart.

“Nikki… We can only stay doing this as long as you don’t tell anyone, alright?” Her voice sounded shaky but determined.

“I promise… I love you Gwen.”

Her facial expression softened “I love you too, you little goofball,” Gwen gave her a playful shove.

Nikki giggled.

“Let’s get going now, gotta be on time for lunch.”

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

“Sorry guys but I’m sitting with Gwen this time.”

“What the fuck did I miss?” Max asked as he sat down.

Neil answered, “I don’t really know, because it’s not like anyone tells anything to me,” he folded his arms. 

“Wait are you doing this to get extra credit or some bullshit?” The Indian boy asked.

“No, it’s because we’re friends.”

“If you say so,” he wasn’t convinced.

Gwen looked somewhat happy today as if Nikki rubbed off on her.

A few of the campers were surprised that their counselor was in a cheery mood and Max looked suspicious.

The green pig tailed camper smiled as her and her soon to be secret girlfriend both reached to hold hands underneath the wooden table.


End file.
